1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a profile system comprising an elongate profile for use with structures having a tiled base, such as for example a tiled wall, a tiled floor or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Profiles which are designed for use in structures having a tiled base are known in the prior art in a wide variety of configurations. Their shape is normally adapted to a specific application, such as for example for finishing the outer edges of tile coverings, for creating a smooth cross-over from a tiled surface to an adjacent different floor covering, for example in the form of a carpet, for the smooth connection of floor coverings with different heights, for producing a decorative gap configuration, for providing a decorative strip or the like.